We Are Never Broken
by AidenConner
Summary: Dean and Sam are on vacation... But avoiding the Supernatural, may not be as easy as it seems. A Romance, A love, and a demon. All the makings for a great read! What could be better? CHAPTER NINE UPDATED! If your gonna read, might as well reveiw!
1. Assuming

It was a vacation, not a break Dean Winchester reassured himself as he walked down a place in history. Where Boston Street cornered to meet Massachusetts avenue late on a Saturday in June, it being un seasonally cool for the time of year. He turned the corner into a park that was illuminated by white Christmas lights wrapped around trees, bushes, and fountains.

Something caught his ear; a voice, soft and soulful, a voice almost sad but at the same time- so beautiful. He fallowed his ears and saw a park bench and the back of a girl's head who was playing a cheap, broken down guitar. The words rolled off her tounge so gracefully and fluently, almost as if she was speaking a universal language.

"If I could tell the world just one thing  
It would be that we're all OK  
And not to worry 'cause worry is wasteful  
And useless in times like these  
I won't be made useless  
I won't be idle with despair  
I will gather myself around my faith  
For light does the darkness most fear  
My hands are small, I know  
But they're not yours, they are my own  
But they're not yours, they are my own  
And I am never broken"

Dean cleared his throat. A hard decision to make because he wanted so badly for her to continue to sing. "May I sit here?" He asked.

"I didn't think anyone was listening." The girl confessed. When he saw her, he was almost taken away. she was absolutely angelic with long blonde hair interwoven with crimson and molasses that fell into a light curl at the ends, stunning green eyes, no make up, but she still seemed to glow.

"I'm Dean Winchester." He spoke, revealing his real name. They were on vacation. That meant no faking names.

"Leah." she smiled. Just Leah. No last name. Well, a girl this exquisite didn't really need a last name, did she? "So, Dean Winchester. What brings you to the tiny little town of Salem, Massachusetts?"

"My brother and I are on a road trip." He spoke, embracing in his motto 'Ask me no questions, and I'll tell you no lies."

"That must be nice-" she spoke. Her voice was almost weary, like she was dreading her own life.

"Yeah, well. It has it's perks." He smiled. He looked at her. She was way younger than he was, but still accessible. He still couldn't get over her beauty. "Listen-" he spoke "This is a long shot, but would you like to go out with me tomorrow-"

"I'm sorry. I can't." She spoke, and she genuinely looked it. "My parents don't allow me to date."

"You are legal, aren't you?" He said. That would be just his luck. To date a minor.

"Yes, yes-" She stated "I am almost 23-"

"And your parents still boss you around?" He said, though relieved a bit. At least he wasn't committing any felonies- not like he hadn't committed one before.

"You don't know my parents-" she spoke. "If they knew I was here, I would probably be- never mind- I don't need to impose on you with all of my problems."

"It's no problem at all" Dean said. As sick as it was, he had a hunger for this girl.

"My parents are just very set in their ways-"

"And something tells me that your not." Dean spoke. It was just the way she was presenting herself.

"No" Leah spoke. "But I have nothing with out them."

"And they don't know that your here-" Dean asked. He was prying, he knew, but he had one more shot.

"Oh, god. I hope not"

"Then come and get some dinner with me or something."

She smiled. "You have a minipulative personality."

"Is it working?" he said watching her as her mouth turned into a smile.

"Maybe a little bit." Leah said, not facing him direct ally. She suddenly stood up.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked, sounding unnaturally alarmed. It was so unlike him to care this much about a girl. Sure, she was hot, but that was all he really knew about her.

"I thought that you were going to buy me dinner." She stated. "Aren't you coming?"

"I guess so-" Dean smirked, fallowing her, suprised when she led them to a hot dog stand.

"Hi Barney" Leah said, looking at a grubby old man with features looking as if they had been beaten by the elements.

"Well, if it isn't Leah Cunningham. I haven't seen you around here in a while. What brings you so far from the plantation?"

"I am with a friend, tonight. Barney, this is Dean Winchester. Dean, this is Barney."

"Charmed" Dean spoke.

"Likewise-" Barney stated

"So, Barney. here's the thing. He doesn't have much money, so I was wondering if you could-"

"Two hot dogs and two cokes on the house-" Barney said, passing the food over the counter.

"Thanks Barney-" Leah spoke, voice truly grateful.

"No problem, kid-"

As the two walked down Salem Street Dean mused "It seems that I am not the only one with a minupulative personality-"

"Nope. Not minipulative. I just have friends in high places."

"If you call the hot dog man high-" Dean stated.

"Sure. If your hungary, all street venders are high."

"I don't even want to know.." Dean stated untruthfully. He wanted to know everything about her.

"So, what about you, Dean. Tell me about you-"

"Not much to tell"

"Sure there is-" She stated with the wisdom of someone fifty years older than she."Everyone is like a story book."

"Well, what do you want to know" He asked, hoping it wasn't something too personal. He had made a promise to himself long ago. He and Sam were not to get too attached when they were on the road, and Dean always kept his word.

"Chocolate or Vanilla?" She asked

"Vanilla." Dean answered

"Chunky or Smooth?"

"Assuming that you are talking about penutbutter- smooth." Dean said, a smile spreading across his face.

"That's all I need to know." She spoke

"your pretty trusting, aren't you?"

"I don't trust anyone." She said seriously.

"Then why are you walking with me?" he asked

"Two reasons. One, because your cute-"

"-A good reason-"

"and the other, is because I have a gun in my pocket, and I am pretty sure that I can take you-" She smiled  
--------------

Yeah, that was chapter one. Pretty boring, but I promise that the story will pick up. Read and review. Also, I will take any suggestions you might have to heart. Love, Aiden.


	2. Turn Off The Lights

Authors Note: I put a disclaimer on this story. Ya'll know what this means.

Reviews: Jenkless- Yeah, Thanks for your review. I created Leah to be more up to Dean's speed.

Lonnie- I don't have spell check, and I am pretty much failing grammar, so what you see is what you get.  
-----------

Aswell- This chapter is really where the story starts to pick up, and it only goes uphill from here, so please, read and review. I love getting them, and questions are always appreciated.  
-----------

Dean dropped her off at the plantation, 20 miles out of town. It was amazing how the scenery had changed from busy modern world, to complete desolation.

As she got out of her car, she muttered a quick thanks and she ran into her house.

Her heart dropped to her feet when she saw her father in the kitchen staring at her when she walked in through the door. "Where were you?" he spoke.

"I was just out- I went to the park-"

"Liar-" Her father yelled, slapping her across the face. She could feel the blood running down her chin. "You were with a boy, weren't you-"

"No. I swear I wasn't" Leah spoke, although she knew that the argument was hopeless.

"So now you swear in my household. If your mother could only see you now-!"

All she saw was the darkness of the closet, now where it seemed she spent hours of her life. She had gotten used to the beatings, but that one had been brutal, seeming to go on for hours.

She just hurt everywhere, the smell of blood and gore just filling her lungs. It was all too familiar. And spite it all, her own tears stung her wounds, and for the first time, she had felt as if she had done nothing wrong. But she had to see that Winchester boy again.

"Where have you been?" Sam Winchester asked as his brother Dean walked in to their dumpy hotel room, it smelling of rust and mildew.

"Just with a girl-" Sam saw a flicker in his eye.

"Oh. Did you-"

"If that was what we did-" Dean said, shaking out his pillowcase. "So you think that I would be here talking to you-"

"Nevermind." Sam muttered, seeing Dean now smell the blankets.

"Your not going to be able to find it-" Sam said,regarding the smell of the room. "Believe me, I've been looking for it for five hours. I think that it is actually in the walls."

"Well, that's a bitch" Dean muttered as he crawled into bed, Sam turning off the lights. He was so lightheaded, almost like he was high off of Leah Cunningham. He had to see her. Tomorrow.

Over the years, makeup had become her best friend, this morning applying so much she feared that if someone touched her face, the caked on goo would wash off on their fingers. She could only do so much to hide, though. The small cut on her lips was there, as was the many gashes on her legs and back.

She fought through the pain, though.

She always did.

Dean woke up the next morning to Sam banging on the walls of their hotel room, the air smelling heavy of drywall and other garbage.

"Sam, what the hell are you doing?" Dean said, rolling over and checking the small alarm clock on the side of the bed. "It's only seven in the morning for Christ's sakes-"

"All last night-" Sam spoke, picking up a hammer, still chipping away at little holes in the drywall. "That smell was budding me. It was so familiar. I knew what it was, but I just couldn't think of it. Then, as soon as I woke up- It hit me."

Dean looked at Sam who provided no further explanation as he swung the hammer back, and with one great swat, three feet of drywall came crumbling down of Dean's bed, along with two corpses.

"Rotting Flesh-"


	3. I've Got Headaches

The Impala drove fast in this situation right after Sam and Dean had found the two bodies in the wall, and had pulled them out. Regurgitation was inevitable.

Sam had a collage buddy who worked as an anthropologist at Massachusetts State University and they had took the corpses to him.

"God, where did you find these?" Doctor Quinn McNally asked, stretching on some latex gloves over his hands, observing the bodies.

"They were in out hotel walls-" Sam grimaced

" I know that you guys are on a budget, with your road trip and all but come on, some things got to give-"

"Tell me about it-" Dean snorted, the smell of the rot being replaced by one that of formaldehyde, a more than fair trade in his opinion.

"Well" Quinn said "They're both females, both in their early twenty's... Maybe 22. Probably dies... Or killed late May. Probably right near their birthdays.."

"How can you tell?" Sam asked

"They're both wearing birthstones. Emerald is May" Dean stated, then adding "Moron"

"Gee, thanks Dean-" Sam stated then looked at his brother. "He is just in a pissy mood because I keep taking him away from his girl-"

"He had a girl?" Quinn asked

"Don't act like it is so hard to believe" Dean stated.

"That's not what I meant." Quinn stated, unwrapping a sterile gauze, cleaning the scalp of one of the girls. "Sam said a girl. 'A' meaning one. Only one. That's weird."

Sam snorted in the corner. "Dean's been a lonely man for a very long time-"

"Hey, not as lonely as you Mister abstinence-"

"Hey, bite me-"

"You see I would-" Dean retorted "But I am not like you, Sammy. I don't swing that way-"

"Why don't you just go and-"

"Quiet Children-" Quinn spoke, pouring more alcohol solution on the scalp "That's wired-"

"What?" Sam said, stepping up to the bodies.,

"What's that star thing called. The one that occults use when they want to use to worship the devil or something?"

"A pentagram" Dean said, automatically.

"Yeah, well, they both have one on the back of their left ear-"

"Do you think it could be a group murder?" Dean asked, truly un interested. Occults were not his thing. He was more for the hard-ass hunting where he could shoot things. "Or maybe a double suicide?"

"No, I doubt that" Quinn stated. "They both have blunt trauma to the head and ribcage. That points to a severe beating. They couldn't of done that their selves."

"Any idea who they are?" Sam muttered

"No, but I'll have to call the feds and let them know about this. If they find out- I'll call you-"

"Thanks Quinn-" Sam said, taking the hint that they ere supposed to leave by the amount of interest on his friend's face.

"Yeah. No prob-"

Dean walked out the door, and to the car. "So-" he said, a winey tone in his voice. "To the library?"

" I suppose" Sam muttered, the same amount of anguish in his voice.

This was sopossed to be a vacation. A vacation from everything. From hunting, looking for their dad, and most of all, the library. Why was it that every time the Winchesters took a break, they were pulled out of it. It was like they were a magnet for this shit.

No more than fifteen minutes after they had left the university, they got a call from Quinn.

"Hello?" Dean answered, picturing the doctor in his white dress shirt, covered with yellow chalk dust, a dirty coffee mug on his desk.

"Hey. The cops are going ballistic over here. I told them I had to take a leak. They ID-ed the girls immediately. Anna Marie Westerly and Lucy Jane Evans. Both twenty three, birthdays May 23."

"Cool. Thanks-"

"Wait. Threes more." Quinn said, then replying. "I heard two of the cops talking. Apparently, the two girls lived next to each other in the country. They were stepsisters, I guess but, whatever. April 22, A Lauren Crissner was killed on her birthday. The month previous Maureen Herrell was killed. It was her birthday, too. And they all lived in the same area, all with that mark on their ears.-"

"Yup. Thanks-"

"Will you relax?" Quinn muttered "They brought in pictured, and each of the girls have a different section of the star filled in-"

"Making us assume that one more chick is going to be killed. Got it, Quinn-"

"Man, what is up with you-"

"Nothing Quinn-"

"That girl must be pretty special if she's got your panties in a bunch-"

Dean hung up the phone, giving Sam the news about the girl, leaving him about as surprised as the Dean was. Every occult had a different motive, cause, and pattern.

"Oh Shit!" Dean yelled, slamming on the brakes on.

"What!" Sam yelled, sporting a bloody nose, having hit his face on the dash board.

"I just remembered a story I heard about a year ago-"

"Care to elaborate?" Sam replied, angry as he mopped up his face.

"Not Really-" Dean stated. "I have to check on it before I make sure it is true-"  
-------

Ha. I told you that the story would pick up. For real though, it is going to get much better. I pretty much have the next few chapters in my head. Read and Review, please. Love, Aiden.


	4. Missing You Already

As soon as Sam got to the library, he headed towards the Internet, looking up information on those four girls. And as soon as Dean saw Sam was intrigued in whatever garbage he was reading, Dean shot out the door.

-----

She say. Just sat as she watched the provoberial sun shine through the maple leaves from under a tree. It was just so beautiful, so unusual for that time of day. She was intrigued by this little act of nature.

"What are you doing?" Dean said, sitting down next to her.

"Just reflecting" She smiled. He loved it when she smiled. She shifted as he stared at her, making her feel almost unbelievably uncomfortable, like he was looking right through her, into her soul.

"I've been thinkin'about you" Dean said, smiling as she replied, "What a qoinkidink."

Dean smiled as he grabbed her hand. She did something he had expected- pulled away. "I've never really done this before" she said, speaking slowly in her sultry voice. "so let's just take it slow."

Dean stared at her almost unbelievingly. It was so hard to belive that a girl this beautiful and charming had never been in a relationship before. But at the same time, her essence was so glorious that it seemed ovbious that she had never been with a guy. She was virginal and innocent, and Dean almost hated himself for trying to damage that- almost as if he was destroying the only little piece of heaven left on earth.

He must of blushed because Leah had a horrified look on her face as she got up, speaking in a panicked voice. "I'm sorry. Really. I just thought we were, that we might be starting a relationship."

Dean looked at her. 'God Damn pale skin.' he noted in his mind before saying. "No-no. That's not what I meant."

"No. Maybe you should just go home while I cry in embarrassment and pull my hair out. Are bars open this early?" Lean said as she picked up her bag.

It may of been too tacky, or too corny, but it was all Dean could do as he grabbed her by the shoulders, pushing her lightly against the tree. As their lips met, and they explored the layouts of each others mouths, it was like their souls merged, like they shared the deepest of emotions, a connection so rare that it only came around once in a lifetime. "Don't ever tell me what to do" he smiled, as he pulled away.

She was so suprised, so taken aback, still holding onto the kiss that all she could do was nod. She had the taste of Dean Winchester on her lips, her eyes still closed, wishing that he would kiss her again. It was everything she had hoped a kiss with him would be. "Not exactly taking it slow, but I'll cut you some slack." She smiled as she felt him place his hand in the back pocket of her jeans.

"Do I still get an 'A' for effort?" Dean asked

"Maybe a 'C-'" Leah stated

"Well, I was never a scholar" Dean said, wanting to kick Sam in the balls when his cell phone rang. "That's my brother, which means that he knows I left him at the library, which also means-"

"That you have to go-" Leah said, finishing his sentence for him. "It's Ok. I understand."

"Can I see you tonight?" Dean asked.

"Sure. I'll have to sneak out, but I should probably be able to get out of my house around ten. That's when my dad gets home and goes to bed. I hope your going to buy me a drink. It's a special occasion-"

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"Today is my 23rd birthday."

"Then a drink I will buy. See you later, Leah." Dean said, giving her a kiss on the cheek, and leaving the happiest moment of his life.

--------

When he got to he library, he made sure to give not one but to swift kicks to the privates.

"What the hell?" Sam coughed moments later.

"That's what you get for making me leave a business situation-"

"Yeah, more like banging your girl of the week-"

Dean kicked him again, this time meaning it. "Don't talk about Leah like that."

"Yeah, well forgive me. I don't much fancy your new girlfriend right now. Belive it or not, their are more important things in hand. Now, if it isn't too much trouble, Prince Dean. Do you mind telling me your story now, I mean, If I am not pulling you away from something more important-"

"That's your magesty to you" Dean muttered as he walked back to the computers.

--------

He opened his fathers leather bound notebook with great care, as if it was the most important thing on the planet, or an important jewel. To Dean, that was what it was. The last remaining tie between a father and son. He had heard the story of the chosen one only once, and it was also the only time that Dean's father had ever let him wright in the sacred book. Dean flipped through the pages, and stopped at the one that held his barely legible handwrighting. He read the story aloud.

"Malakai was around in the very beginning. Before day and night, heaven and hell. The first evil, responsible for the very creation of Satan. He was the ruler of hell, but had been overthrown by his son, Satan who had just been banished from heaven for thinking that he was better than god. Betrayed by his son, abolished from hell, he was faced with an impossible task. To take the shape of a human, to possess man, find the perfect location where the landmarks formed a pentagram, where five children had been born, and kill them at the exact time of their births. The births all had to be within three months. Then that land would open the gateway to hell, in which he could return and take revenge on his son."

"At first, Malakai thought that this was an insult to his intelligence, to condemn him to a mans body. A creature so weak and to be given a task so simple. Don't forget that we are messing with the first evil, who can kill hundreds with a sway of hand. As he possessed his first man, who was some Egyptian king in Moses's time, he relised that he was burdened with man's imperfections. All the emotions if regret and remorse and love and hope, that ultimately, he killed himself."

"He was only given a change to open the gates of hell every 53 years, and posed as some of the most horrible men a women of all time. Adolf Hitler, Liz the first, Neffi, and Alan Gray, the commander of the Scottish army, but in every attempt emotion took control of him. He either killed himself, or was killed. I guess 53 years is up, and he has found his four girls-"

"Which means that we are looking at a modern day Apocalypse." Sam muttered. He looked at Dean. "Don't you think Dad should help us out with this one. I don't want to sound negative, but this is way beyond us. I mean, we do hauntings and stuff.I don't think we can handle this."

"Don't be a wuss."

That was what he got. Instead of a brotherly speech, he got, 'Don't be a wuss'. really motivational.

"It's really not that hard, Sam."Dean muttered. "All we have to do is find the location and kill the bad guy. Send him back to hell."

"Do we really want to send the first evil back to hell? Dean, listen to yourself."

Dean's eyes opened wide. "You're right."

"So.. what are we going to do?" Sam asked. Dean smiled when he saw the way Sam looked at him. It was the same way Sam had looked at him when they were kids. It was always. "Why?""Why Dean?" "Why is the sky blue, Dean?""Why does boiling water never get hotter than 212 degrees?""Why is your eye all purple Dean?" Then it hit him, his secondary memory coming into place. When he had dropped Leah off at the plantation their were five houses. Hers being the farthest back. If you drew a straight line between them, it made a pentagram.

Leah's birthday had been today.

"Son of a bitch-" He muttered, looking as if he had just been smacked in the face. He stood up, speed walking outside.

"What's the matter? Dean?" Sam asked, fallowing his brother outside.

"Get in the car, Sam" Dean spoke.

"Where are we going?"

"Get in the god damn car, Sam" Dean yelled, walking over to Sam and showing him in the car, him driving away.

-----------  
I bet you can see where this is going. Ha, Read and Review. Love, Aiden.


	5. I Will Not Bend, I Will Not Break

When she got home, she was relived not to see her father staring back at her. She quickly changed her clothes to a white Hollister Henley and Dark denim jeans that clung to her body. The house was quiet with out her father around, eerie almost, nothing to be heard except for the dull whisper of the wind flying through the cellar.

It had been a while since she had heard the warmness of her mothers voice, and the way it carried all the way to the rafters when she sung. She missed her so much. She remembered the perfect way her mother used to braid her hair into a long plait down her back. She had tried for years to master that skill, never coming close.

Her death had been so sudden and so unusual. She had always been in such good health. The doctor had said that is was a brain anyerism, as a result of being hit in the head.

But she knew that was false.

Her mother told her everything, and she would of seen the bruise, but there was nothing. No complaints from her mother, on purple spot on her head, and most certainly no pain strewn across her mother's beautiful face.

She jumped as she heard the door slam downstairs. "Daddy?" She asked, hopping down the stairs excited like she used to do when she was little. But instead of being greeted with the friendly smile of her Daddy, she was greeted with a blow to the head of massive purport ions from the grey-haired stranger with cold and unforgiving eyes she called her father.

"Daddy?" She asked him, looking at the man, eyes full of pain, wondering what it was that she had done wrong. It was always like this. She always made him mad. She made him hit her. She made his life unsatisfactory after he had worked so hard to provide a good life for her and hers mother.

She felt another blow to her head, this one knocking her to the floor and almost into the relm of unconsciousness until she was brought back into the real world as she felt a knife cut a line across the back. She yelled, against her better judgement. She should of just took the beating, but this one was different. Usually her father just kicked her around and told her what a worthless brat she was. He had never gone this extreme before.

Tears streamed down her face as she bit down on her tounge, trying to stunt the pain as she took for cuts. She tried to fight back, but her father had held her hands down. "Shit", her father groaned as he cut his finger. It was at that moment she thought of doing something she had never dared done before. She took a deep breath, mustering up every ounce of energy in her body, and threw her father off of her and ran out the door. There was no escape as her dad tackled her down, hitting her with numerous kicks to the face and chest. He raised the knife to her throat as she grabbed it. She saw headlights in the distance. "HELP!" She screamed unlike any scream she had ever heard. It was like the life was actually escaping out through her mouth. The knife was inches away from her kneck.

"Daddy, please..." She gasped.

Her fathers eyes turned a soft blue, for just a minute before wispering. "I'm sorry, baby..." Before eyes resuming to the silent grey she shuttered to remember.

She heard the gunshot, and for a moment, she thought she was dead. But then she felt her fathers dead weight fall on top of her.

Her eyes closed.

Dean was the one who had fired the gun, and just for a moment, he thought that he might of been too late. "Leah!" He yelled running up to the girl who was blood soaked. He fell down beside her searching for something, anything. A pulse, or a shallow breath. A flickering of those brilliant green eyes that he held so close to his heart. He picked her up gently, surprised at how frail she was.

Sam looked on from the car, Dean telling him to stay put, but he had a feeling that he would need a fast getaway, him hopping into the drivers seat.

Dean knew that most of her wounds were not life threatening, except for the pentagram carved onto her back.

He picked her up, and the two got into the back seat of the car, ordering Sam to drive to a new hotel room they had gotten. Sam looked back as he wispered "Have Mercy-" Speeding up to the Best Western. Dean ran Leah inside, laying her down on his bed, trying to hold his ground, but he was close to tears. He spoke frantically.

"Sam. I need you to run to the drug store and get gauze rolls, band aide, anything-"

Sam looked at his brother. For the first time he seemed real, he seemed human. He ran out the door.

Dean looked at Leah. This was so far ahead of him. He couldn't help her. He needed his dad. He filled the bathtub up with warm water, and placed Leah in it, for her sake, leaving on her red boy shorts and black bra. It was amazing how quickly the water turned from clear to red. He cleaned her wounds with such care, and he prayed that she wouldn't wake up.

The pain must of been terrible he thought as he heard Sam walk in. He lifted her up, drying her off, and tied her hair back. Sam placed the medicinal supplies on the counter, and shuffled through his bag for some clean clothes.

As Dean dressed her wounds, he was so gentle, unlike any way Sam had ever seen him. He gave Dean a t-shirt with Def Leppard on it, and some cameo shorts. Even though they were too small for Sam or Dean, they were still huge on this girl.

"Who is she?" Sam asked.

Dean smiled as he looked at him. "I think she's my girlfriend-"

----------

Sam went to bed, almost oblivious to what was going on, but Dean stayed up, laying next to Leah. He felt her shift under his arms. Her eyes flicked open. "Hey, Dreamer-" He wispered to her in his tired voice, kissing her on the forehead.

At first, a smile spread across her face, but then it fell and her eyes seemed to sink in, like she had just been brought back to reality. Tears began to well up in her eyes. The two stayed up into the early hours of the morning, Leah sobbing in Dean's arms.

In truth, he hated himself. He hated himself for not relising the ovbious sooner, for not being able to find a way to kill Malikai, and to spare her father, and he hated himself for not enjoying this little bit of time the two spent together.

Leah fell into an exausted, restless sleep as Dean looked down on her. It seemed like almost a sin to fall asleep in the presence of such an angel, but even he fell asleep.

-----------

Yes, very exciting. I know, it get's a lot happier, and then a lot sadder, so keep reading, and reviewing. Have fun, and much love. Aiden.


	6. Like Slow Spinning Redemption

When he woke up, the sun was about to set across the Boston horizon. It must of been six, he noted as he woke up, stretching. He, himself was sore, but Sam was no where to be found. "Probably out at the library-" Dean mused. He had known that his brother had recently gotten more 'in' to the family business, and that he was looking forward to getting back on the road. But could Dean leave this girl with nothing? No family, no real job. She was so sheltered that Dean wasn't sure if she could survive on her own.

But could he really make it without her either? For just once in his lifetime he had found clarity. Leah was almost like a rock for him, a constant, and for once in his life he didn't have to be strong. He could show weakness. He could talk to her without saying any thing at all, and even if he did say something, he didn't have to worry about sounding stupid. The things that Sam couldn't understand, she seemed to, and things he didn't understand, she seemed to know everything about.

It was weird, almost Supernatural how two people could meet in a situation so unusual by luck or chance, and then seem to be perfect for each other.

"Oh, Shit!" Dean murmured, making a relization about his life, and then muttered three words he had never said before. "I think I love her-"

He left the hotel room later, after checking Leah was still fast asleep. He didn't want her to wake up alone as he ran across the street to a small diner to get some soup. It had been a while since he had eaten some real home cooking, but he was suprised when the women handed him a can of unopened Campbell's soup.

"What's this?" Dean asked a plump woman behind the counter, grease stains all over her apron, oily hair in a black hair net. He had been to some shabby restaurants before, but this as a whole new level of scoffing people off.

"You ordered soup-" the woman said.

"Well, yeah...But I wanted it cooked..." Dean spoke the woman replying "Well, what do you think this is, the freaking Hilton?"

"No, definitely not-" Dean said as he rolled his eyes. "But it did say full service on the outside-"

"And I am serving you fully-" The woman spat, ringing up the soup at an overpriced five dollars and seventy five cents.

Dean returned to the hotel room a little pissed off. He saw Leah twitch in her sleep. She was dreaming. Suddenly, her eyes opened up as she took a deep breath.

"I went to go and get you soup-" Dean spoke, "But it was a sort of trashy diner, so all I have is the can-"

"I can make that-" Leah said, making an attempt to get up.

"No, that's Ok-" Dean said frantically. "Just tell me how to do it-"

"I can handle it. It doesn't hurt that bad." Leah spoke, though her movements were that of a decrepit elder. "Besides-" She spoke, a smirk on her face. "You look like the kind of guy who can burn cold oatmeal."

"This is true-" Dean sighed. "But, are you sure?" he spoke, though she cut him off.

"Don't baby me, Winchester."

Dean smirked. She was quite the little firecracker. Then Leah did something that opened more doors than he ever thought possible. She got the coffee pot, pouring the chicken noodle soup into it, and adding the cup of water. Then she let the coffee maker heat up the soup. The fact that Dean himself had never thought of the idea made him all the more enthralled with this new discovery.

"That's brilliant-" Dean said after a few minutes, pouring the soup into two coffee mugs that came with there room. He left some in the pot for Sam. "Where did you learn that?"

"My dad, he is- was a little bit eccentric, you know. He has- had... a bit of a paranoia of stoves. We had an old gas model, and a wooden house. It was all we had at the time, and the plantation wasn't really bringing in a lot of money. We couldn't afford to rebuild the house if anything ever happened to it. Sparks and dry wood don't mix, but at the same time, the old man could never really give up his foldgers coffee." She laughed. "My father was a mountain of a man, but the idea was a bit crazy. Actually, no. It was crazy." Her smile faded. "But then again, he didn't appear to have all his marbles in the jar."

Dean could see it. She was stirring with questions, but she held them because she was too scared, or it was too painful. Dean had to kneed it into his mind. That it had only been fourteen hours since she had been orphaned, not nearly enough time for it to sink in, though he was suprised that she was doing such a good job at maintaining her own sanity. When his dad had left, he was going out of his mind for at least half a week with worry before he went to see Sam. He was still worried about him, but he was almost positive that he was alright. He just had a feeling.

He had been having a lot of those feeling lately. Ones of content ness, and he was happy with that. In his own heart, he felt greif, too. The night before was only the third time he had ever killed a man, especially in cold blood, but he knew he shouldn't feel that way. Leah's father wasn't a man anymore. He was a monster, a demon of the worst sort that had killed millions of people over the years.

He sighed as he watched her eat her soup, looking for like a little kid, sucking noodles through her mouth, using her fingers to eat. A thought crossed his mind as a smile crept across his face, though he kept it to himself. "So-" he asked. "Do you want to go bowling tonight for your birthday?"

---------------------

Bowling.

He wanted to go bowling. She had just lost her father, her life, and every since if safety she had ever had, and he wanted to go- bowling? "Sure" She said, putting on a smile that could win an Oscar. He gently kissed the top of her forehead as he took her into his arms. She hid behind her smile, her humor, and her wit. Just like she always did. Even she, Leah, the keeper of all secrets, enclosed and wrapped away like a locket held close to her chest, or precious jewels was wearing thin.

She knew the way Dean looked at her, like she was the only one in the room, like the way her father used to look at her mother. She knew that he loved her. But he knew nothing about her. She had only just found the half of it. Even if he knew everything about her, inside and out, she didn't think that she could love him, even then. It was almost like an incapability for her. She was damaged goods. He should just throw her out like everyone else did. But still, he held her in his arms, and never did she feel so full of warmth.

What was so great about her any ways?

She was a coward and weak. She hid behind her faith. God, she was stupid. She had given her life for her father and mother. Every god damn day she helped them out with the farm and plantation. She spent most of her life picking the cotton seeds out of the cotton until her fingers were bloody and raw, because they didn't have enough money to buy a gin. Then she cooked them dinner and went to church singing and praising god. What had god ever done for her except punish her, taking everything she had ever loved or cared for.

There was no god. Not for her.

"Dean?" she asked as he leaned his head on hers.

"Hmmph" Dean muttered. It was amazing how much sleep that boy could take and still be exhausted.

"Do you believe in heaven?"

Dean's eyes opened wide. Now THAT was a challenging question. He had thought a lot and often. where did all the ghosts that he banished. And if demons come from hell, that meant that there had to be a heaven, didn't it? "Yea" Dean said. "Yes, I think I do. He looked at her, stroking her bangs away from her eyes. "Why do you ask?" He looked into her eyes.

"No reason-" Leah spoke. "It's just that I think I relised the truth about a part of myself."

-----------

A bit boring of a chapter, but If you think the story is done, you are very wrong. Keep reading! It get's better, and the next two chapters are going to be jam packed with information. I am trying to get them up as fast as I can. Read and Review, and as always, I will take your suggestions to heart. Be safe, Love Aiden.


	7. I Don't Do Too Well On My Own

Sam had trouble sleeping that night, as he had the night before, a constant feeling of uneasiness coming over him. He smirked, a dim light illuminating the room as he saw Dean and Leah, cuddled in each others arms asleep, quite ovbiously not sharing Sam's restlessness.

He just felt like what they had done was so unfinished. It was too sloppy and spur of the moment, for him. He just felt- it was too hard to explain but the feeling had drove him to near insanity spending time at the library looking for answers.

What he found was questioning, to say the least. There were only a few links that had shown up when he had googled it, three of them being unusual church links, another to an Irish website. It said that Malakai that once Malakai had been killed for the first time, he was resurected as a deamon, and cursed by his son so that he was never able to gain power again in hell.

The Dulahan was the most feared demon in all of Irish history, haunting five families. Conner, Potts, O'Neill, O'Brian, and Phillips.

It was said that the Dulahan, half man, half horse, resembling the Centaur would stand on Illin Hill, on a full moon and yell the name of his victim, usually a young women that he would personally escort to hell. A man had stated that he had once saw the Dulahan, but covered his ears for fear that the name the Dulahan would yell would be his. A hour later, a teenager was found dear in a car crash on the road that went through the hill. But the Dulahan was strictly Ireland.

Still, his head filled with thoughts. Could it be that the Dulahan, or Malakai, or whoever had been hunting five families, instead of just five totally random girls. Thinking back, Leah Cunningham- that was an Irish name.

"Leah-" Sam wispered, prodding the girl with his foot from the bed over. "Leah, wake up!"

Her resurrection from dreamland was much less grace full that Sam had anticipated it to be as she shot up from her bed, coughing. "Who's there?" She wispered.

"It's OK- It's just me- Sam" he clarified, hoping that the girl wouldn't make anymore noise. If Dean woke up, Sam would pretty much be dead.

"Sam, what do you want?" Leah said in that voice. The one that was traditional of a non-morning person, although it was about two o'clock, according to the small black alarm clock that sat in the corner.

"I was just wondering- Are you Irish?"

"Yeah-" Leah said, her voice changing to one that sounded happy. "My mother was born there. In the countryside, about seventy-five miles west of Dublin. In a little town called Larne."

"What was your mothers maiden name?" Sam asked

"Fiona O'Neill" Leah spoke.

"Okay-" Sam said, a wry smile on his face. "Just wondering-"

As soon as Leah's breathing had returned to the shallow, rythmic respiration of someone in a deep sleep Sam heard Dean's voice. "What was all that about?" He asked. Sam could tell that Dean had never even been to sleep.

"You heard everything?" Sam asked.

"Yeah-" Dean clarified. "And unless you have an unusual obsession with peoples ethnic backgrounds- I suggest you spill-"

Sam uttered four words.

"We have to talk."

-------

When Sam woke up, Lean and Dean were gone, probably making out in some alley, or in the back of the library, but Dean had left a little gift for him. He found it as soon as he looked in the mirror. On his forehead, written in ballpoint pen was "'Meet Me at eaight o'clock- the hotel lobby'"

"Ass hole-" Sam muttered as he jumped into the shower.

-------

Leah looked at Dean, mouth agape. He had just told her the story of his life, and what he really did for a living. It was so unusual- and, she just hadn't expected it. That someone would give up virtually every possible chance of them having a normal life, just to chase ghosts. But at the same time, there was such a noble sense about it. Dean and Sam risking their lives for people that they had never met. It was sort of romantic. Almost like a story. The classic bad boy with the tragic past.

"What ever happened to you mom?" Leah asked.

Dean spoke slowly, calculating every word. It was ovbious that this was pailful to him. "I just remember the fire- her totally engulfed in flame on the ceiling-"

"Do you remember her?" Leah asked, her voice with a dream like quality to it.

"Just the little things-" Dean spoke, thinking back. "The kind of shampoo that she used, the sound of her laugh, How every Saturday she would make me and Sammy dinosaur blueberry pancakes. We were so- stubborn back then. I just- I dunno" he muttered. "It's just weird how one thing can change your life so much-"

"I want to go with you-"

"What?" Dean asked.

"I want to go hunting with you when you decide to leave." Leah spoke, her words defiant and confidant, as if there was no way to talk her out of the concept.

"No way-" Dean said, as stubborn as Leah sounded. "No way in freaking hell-"

"Why not?"

"You don't understand-" Dean said, trying to explain the dangers of hunting to her. He found it hard to break the reality to this person, to this pure being. She was just being irrational. "It's dangerous. So dangerous. Just this year I've broken seven bones. Every trip that we take, there is a more than reasonable chance that we won't be coming back. We may not ever be able to walk out of a situation alive-"

"No, you don't understand-" Leah contradicted, starting to yell in frustration of the thought of being left alone. "All my life is now is flashbacks and memories. One or two photographs. I never kept a job for more than a few months. I've never done anything. There's nothing left for me here, Dean. I have to get out of here. I can't stay in this god damn town. if I stay- I don't. I don't know if I'll make it!-"

"You cant go!" Dean yelled.

"Why the hell not!" She yelled back. She felt tears come to her eyes.

"Because if anything ever happened to you I would never forgive myself-" Dean yelled, but he calmed himself. "I would never forgive myself." For the first time, he showed hint of pain at the thought. This must of been how Sam felt when he lost Jessica. God, he had been such an ass. "Besides-" Dean said cautiously, trying to avoid any 'chick flick' moments. "You wouldn't know how to defend yourself-"

"Dean, are you kidding me?" Leah asked, looking at him as if his eyes were falling out of his head. "You grew up in Kansas. You should know about plantations. I learned how to shoot a gun before I could tie my own shoes."

A smile spread across his face.

"You have a minipulative personality-"

"Is it working?"

"Maybe just a little bit." Dean said, getting up.

"Where are you going?" Leah asked.

"I have to meet Sam. I'll see you later-"

Leah smiled, noticing where they were sitting. The place where four weeks earlier, Dean had walked into her life with that stupid Led Zeppelin tee shirt and dorky smile. He had such a way of presenting himself. He was confident. Almost too confident. Suddenly, a thought came to her mind. Her house. She had to go there. Just to stop by and get her stuff. A backpack of clothes, a toothbrush, and some pictures. It wouldn't take her too long. The plantation was only a two mile walk. Sam and Deans meeting could last an hour, or only minutes.

She got up, and started walking leaving a note in the park that she had gone back to her home. That way, if Dean came back for her, he would know where she was.

------

I am super excited about the next chapter so I am going to try to get it up in the next couple of hours. It is super exciting. Read and Review, please. I really do look to the reviews for encouragement.

Love, Aiden.


	8. Are We Growing Up, Or Just Going Down?

Dean met Sam at a tiny cafe on Mass. Ave. sitting down, but not before getting dirty looks from the person working on the counter. He wasn't sitting down three seconds before Sam started going off about Irish fairy's. Some creature called the Dulahan.

"I think that Leah still may be in danger-" Sam spoke.

"Are you really that bored?" Dean asked suddenly, becoming defensive, "That you have to make up reasons to kill imaginary things. Because that's just weird." Sam looked up at Dean. He couldn't tell Dean why he really felt so strongly about Leah Cunningham.

The Dream he had had two nights ago, but it was still vivid in his mind, replaying in regular intervals. It had started out innocent enough. Just Dean and Leah driving along the road in the Chevrolet Impala. Sam guessed that it was somewhere on the outskirts of town, the dirt road being a major give away. Dean had never taken Sam's dreams seriously, and Sam didn't expect him too. It was stupid to trust someone completely because of a dream.

Maybe it was just his subconscious mind, delivering him his worst fear in a cinematic form.

Maybe.

"I had another dream-"

"You know what, Sammy. You just need to order yourself a scotch, and go down to the senior center and play a game of bumper pool or billiards, because this little dream pleaser your going through is getting pretty serious-"

"Dean, please-"

"I have to go Sam- oh. And by the way. I think that Leah is coming on the road with us when we leave Massachusetts."

"Dean, you can't do this-"

"Do what?"

"You just have to stop and slow down, al right?" Sam said. "You and this girl just met and you want to subject her to the Supernatural? Are you drunk? No, no. You must be high-" Sam seemed to be going out of control, falling apart right in front of his big brother. Dean hadn't exactly been easy on Dean the past few months. Maybe he had pushed him too hard, having him some to face with Jessica's death too quickly. Did he feel like he was being replaced by Leah?

That had to be it.

"Sam, you'll still be my brother, you know. No matter what happens-"

Sam could hardly believe what he was hearing. He had to be insane."Dean." he said curtly. "That isn't even what I am talking about-" He just didn't get it.

"Than what is it?" Dean asked, totally oblivious.

"You have to understand, Dean. I'm happy. Happy that you've finally found someone that you can be with, but it's just too fast."

"Is it Sam?" Dean spoke. "Is it too fast? When you think of what we have to deal with every day- we never know how long we are going to love. It's a bit rediculous to be cautious all the time. Don't you ever just want to hang loose?"

"Yes, Dean. With Jess. I let my guard down, and look where that got me?" He paused, running a hand through his brown hair. "I understand where your coming from, Dean. Really, I do, but just...relax-"

"Relax?" Dean said, raising his voice a little. "Relax? That's a good one, Sammy. You want me to relax. After all we've been through, Mom dieing, Dad disappearing. I thought that I was relaxing on this little vacation you forced us to go on. I meet a nice girl, have a few beers. I even wore a yellow shirt. Yellow! Do you know what that's like?"

"Believe it or not, Dean, yellow is a very common color-"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" Dean screamed

"Dean- just- please-"

"We're leaving, Sam. Tomorrow-" Dean spat as he walked put the door. "AND LEAH IS COMING WITH US!"

------

Leah wrapped her arms around her waist, rubbing them on her body. Tonight was soo cold- especially for July. She exhaled, still about a half mine from the plantation. It was just visible, the sunset on the horizon. It was times like these that she loved the most. When she was in the busy city, the country side asleep, you could hear everything. Life move so fast. If you didn't stop to look every once in a while, you just might miss it.

When it was this time of the night, the wind blowing ever so gently, you didn't have to worry about anything. And right now, a little peace was just what Leah needed.'

Somehow, though, the cool air reselling the leaves along the side of the road didn't scare her like it used too. Instead, it seemed to have a foreboding feeling about it, like she knew to stay away.

She walked direct ally into her home, the door wide open from a few nights before. Memories flushed into her head, though she pushed them back out. She walked into her room, grabbing the backpack that she had used since the second grade. It was old and tattered, and it looked like a checkerboard had thrown up on it, but it gave her a feeling of calm whenever she had it.

She was going on the road with Dean- she had her heart set on it, so she packed her backpack accordingly. Five pairs of jeans, six shirts, some socks, two bras, underwear, and some tennis shoes, because she had a feeling that her black flip flops that clung to her slender feet wouldn't be satisfactory.

She jumped as she heard the door downstairs slam shut. "Just the wind-" She said as she laughed at herself. She looked around. She was sure that Sam and Dean were going to leave soon- maybe even tonight now that they had stopped her dad. She turned on the hot shower. It was way too awkward to try and bathe with two guys in the next room. She undressed herself, and got into the shower.

The water stung her back and legs.

Thinking back, she was glad that she had gotten into the shower. That way, the tears didn't show as bad.

Nearly twenty minutes later, she dressed herself, newly shampooed and washed. She put on a white sweater and dark blue jeans and some addidas sandals. She shivered, even through the white sweater, which was seathrough, a teal tank top underneath. She grabbed a thin coat from her nightstand and put it into the backpack, along with her toothbrush, deodorant, and toothpaste. She looked out the window, horrified.

With all the excitement of the last three days, she had forgotten to feed the animals. Grabbing her backpack, and running to the barm, she was faced with some sad looking cow. She grabbed a bag of oats, putting them into the bin, and filling their water buckets.

She watched as they fed hungrily, but turned her head into the direction of the barn door.

------

Sam walked out of the coffee house, it getting dark and he saw the Impala waiting outside, Dean not in it. It had bee nearly an hour since Dean had left. There was a note that read-

Sam,

I went for a walk.

Needed the distance.

Meet me later at the hotel.

Dean.

------

The clicking of the horse hooves is what had gotten her attention, as she walked out of the barn. She was sure that she hadn't left a stall door open- she was usually pretty good about that. She whistled when she got out of the barn. Each plantation had their own signal for their stock- for some it was a chick, or a series of snaps. One farmer had even trained their horses to come at the sound of Frank Sanatra toons. She wisteled again.

Nothing happened.

She whistled again, hearing the clicking of hooves behind her. She turned around.

Her eyes opened wide as she was faced with- something.

A half horse, half man was in front of her. The top half, the one resembling a man was unlike one she had ever seen walk the planet. His eyes were a devilish red, and his skin had a ghostly green tint to it. Suddenly, she heard the beep of a car and saw the headlights of the Impala, and the creature disappeared. Sam jumped out of the car, "What was that?" He asked.

"One of the horses got out-" Leah said. "He just ran into the barm-"

"Oh-" Sam said, raising an eyebrow. "What's in your hand?"

"My backpack. I just stopped buy to get some clothes, and a quick shower-"

"Do you want a ride back to the hotel?" He asked, turning back to Deans car.

"That'd be super-" She stated.

As she got into the car, her lungs filled with air, although it felt like she was out of breath. "Thanks for the ride-" She said, placing her hand on his leg.

"No problem-"

"No really-" She said, her hand creeping up a few more inches.

"Anytime-"

"Stop the car-" Leah said, Sam doing as he was told, thinking that there was something wrong. In seconds, Leah was on top of him, his lips meeting hers.

For a second, Sam was caught up in the moment, and then he came to his senses. "What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"What's the matter?" Leah asked, kissing his neck. "Am I not cute enough for you?"

"No-no. It's not that-" Sam said. In truth, Lean was stunningly beautiful, one of the girls he could of said was out of his league.

"Then what?"

"Your Dean's girlfriend-!"

"Oh, just that-" She muttered. "Well, we'll just have to keep this between us, won't we?" Her lips pressed against his again.

It was so wrong. He knew that, but it just felt so right. It had been so long since he had felt a warm body against his- so long that he didn't protest when she reached for his zipper. He moaned as she slipped her hand down his boxers. He opened his eyes. screaming "Shit!" He jumped out of the car, zipping up his pants. Her eyes were glowing luminously.

"What's the matter, Sam-" Leah asked, her voice morphing into one that was much deeper than her own. "Don't you want me?"

"Get off me-" Sam said, pushing Leah back in her attempt to get close to him. She fell to the ground.

She was possessed. He could hear it, feel it, see it, and yet, he couldn't get himself to believe it. He knew what was inside of her. Malakai, The Dulahan, whatever. He was still foggy about that whole idea, and he didn't like it. He grabbed the rock-salt gun out of the car, and held it behind his arm. He hoped Dean wouldn't come. And just as soon as that thought had come into his head, he heard his brother yell, "What the hell, Sam?" He ran to Leah, helping her up. "Are you al right, Babe?" He asked, checking her over.

"Yeah" Leah, or whoever, said, her voice shaky. "I don't really know what happened. Sam said that he would give me a ride home, and then he flipped out on me-"

"Man, what is your ass on?" Dean spat, looking at Sam like he wanted to kill him.

"She's possessed-" Sam said.

"What are you talking about, Sam?" Leah said, he voice so sickly sweet he was sure that tit would send a diabetic into a glucose coma. "If I did something wrong, just tell me-"

Dean put his arm around Leah. "You did nothing wrong-" He said. "Sam is just having difficulties at the moment. We should go-"

"No," Sam said, flashbacks of his dream going through his mind. Dean and Leah, dead. He wasn't going to loose his brother. Not ever. He mulled around his mind for stories, lies even. Stupid things he could say to get them to stay.

Light bulb.

"Look at her-" Sam yelled. "Ever since she came into your life, all you care about is her. I'm your brother, Dean. All she is is a summer romance that will never last. Your dumping your brother for some militias Barbie with a broken past-"

"That's not the case, Sam, and you know it-" Dean said.

Sam walked close to his brother, grabbing his arm, them meeting face to face. "God, Dean. Don't you see it?" Just as Sam had said that, Leah had flinched horrible. "Dean, oh my god. Don't you see it?"

Dean's eyes met Sam's as Leah flinched again. "I have no idea what your talking about?" Dean looked at Leah. "Ready to go?" She smiled as Dean walked away to the truck. Sam just stood there, dumbfounded. Did that just really happen? It couldn't of. His brother, his best friend who could smell a haunting from a two hundred miles away, had just stood a demon right in the eye, and asked to take it out to dinner. Sam crossed the road towards the Impala.

"Wait a sec, Leah-" Dean said. "I have to get something from the trunk-"

Sam paused as Dean went to the back of the trunk of the classic car, looking almost irritated as he got a vial of holy water out. "Hey, Leah, can you come here for a minute?"

Sam lowered himself to the ground as Dean threw some of the holy water onto her.

The terrifying effect was almost instantaneous. Leah's beautiful green eyes had turned a blood red. Sam focussed on those eyes for a second before they returned back to their natural exquisite green. A deep and rich color, like the emeralds of the ocean. So unlike his chocolate brown, or Dean's soft blue. So unlike any color he had ever seen before.

He focused on those eyes as Dean splashed the water again. Sam just stood there, stupidly, in a trance. Those eyes in their acidic glory until he felt something in the back of his throat. It felt like a hoot had been jabbed into his sink, cutting off his air supply, just below his Adams apple. "Dean!" Sam gasped as he felt a pressure on his forehead, and began to feel lightheaded. He coughed, letting out whatever air was left in his lungs. He felt hungary, so very hungary for the very thing that kept him alive- air. "Dean" He repeated again, although it was barely a wisper. Brilliant visions of Dean and Leah began to fill his mind.

"You Bastard-"

Everything went black, then.

------

I wrote this soooo quickly, and I am working on the next chapter, which is going to be just as exciting, if not more. Please read and review, and have a great Easter Holiday, everyone!

Love, Aiden.


	9. There's A Heart That's Breaking

Chapter Ten

There's A Heart That's Breaking

-------

He woke up to the sound of Dean's voice. "Sam- Sammy- Sam, wake up!"

"Hmmph?" Sam mumbled, eyes flickering.

"Sam--Get up!"

"Just five more minutes, Dean-"

"Quit being a bitch-" Dean said, lifting Sam up as he stumbled a bit.

"What happened?" He said acting like he had saw nothing. Literally nothing. No lights or eyes or Leah or anything.

"Long Story-" Dean said, ovbiously not in the chatty mood, but then again, when was he ever in the mood to talk.

"Where are we?" Sam asked.

"You were kind of thrown into the woods-" Dean explained, though he knew that it was an understatement. His baby brother had been more or less catapulted into the thick forest. Dean had spend nearly a half an hour looking for him.

"Where's Leah- Demon or not-"

"The Demon's gone-" Dean said simply.

"What did you do?" Sam asked, as Dean pulled his arm over his shoulder, helping him up, the feeling of dizziness not quite leaving him yet.

Dean had a look of seriousness on his face. 'What did he do?' That was a question that he would never answer to anyone- not even his own conscious. The fact that he had let his guard down- let such a monstrous creature enter his baby- and even more than that, he put her before his own family- his brother, and that was something that he swore he would never do.

He never wanted to be that guy. The own that was so madly heartsick in love that he was blinded from reality. How could he of done that?

Even he hated it though, that he was more concerned over his girlfriend then his bother.

He was such an ass. All this, the five weeks had been the best and worse of his life. There was nothing worse than pre forming an exorcism on a loved one.

The cutting of the wrists, and ankles. Purging the body to rid the soul of evil. This had resulted in a very broken Leah.

Victims of demonic possession often became so depressed that they would actually rather end their life then life with the pain of the memories. Somehow, when a Demon and a human merged, all the thoughts and memories of the Demon get impressed into the human mind. All the kills and evils of the demon are left for the person to remember, not to mention all the things that the person did when they were possessed, and some of the things that the Demon had said (whom he was certain that was not Malakai) he had a strong intuition that Leah was facing infidelity issues, and though that hurt Dean, he was sure that it was killing Leah.

Sam breathed in heavily, the Impala coming into sight. Dean sat him in the back seat, next to Leah who looked like hell. Her hair was ratty, face dirty, clothes tattered and ripped. She was just sitting there, not making a sound, the sound of heart beating in the darkness.

It wasn't her. She wasn't her. She felt dirty and disgusting. Her eyes focussed on the floor for fear of catching her own appearance in the mirror. How could Sam even look at her? God she was- there was not a horrible enough word to decribe her.

"Stop that-" Sam said, as he saw Leah dig her nails into her skin, leaving four crescent shaped cuts that were leaking precious blood, but still the woman did not stop, and it took Sam all his strength to pry her hand from her arms.

It was far into the night when Dean and the two got back to their hotel room. Dean couldn't sleep, think, he could hardly breathe as he sat Leah in a chair in the corner, a lamp on as she stared out the window, Sam's sleep heeling his wounds.

Dean focussed on not getting involved in the lies he told himself. The truth was right in front of him, and as Leah became trapped in her thoughts, he felt as if he was trapped in there with her.

What was he hiding from? Truth was it was inside the very walls of the hotel room.

Life was crazy how something never went right, but he had tried so hard to keep Leah hanging on to life. He was scared, and he was running out of time. And all the time, all the time that he had spent with Leah and Sam and his Dad, he had always thought that they were invincible.

Time went so fast, and all it took was one night to crash it all into the ground. But he never thought that it would be he and Leah in this situation. What was he soposed to do? What was he and Sam soposed to do? He was afraid just like Leah. He was scared and he wanted his Dad. He needed his Dad to tell him that it was all going to be al right, and that he was going to wake up tomorrow and Leah was going to be there with that smile- the one that lit up the whole room.

He just wanted out of this dream. Dean understood Leah, though. He knew what she was going through.

He had been possessed before, just once when he was seventeen. One of the last things he remembered was looking at his Playboy's before going to bed. When he woke up in the middle of the night, he found himself screaming, though he didn't know why. Then his Dad came into his room, and he tried to speak, but he couldn't. It was like he was a back seat driver. He was screaming in his mind, trying to run, but his body just sat there, immobile as he heard a voice beside his own in his mind. It was truly sinister and evil. It sounded like something that could be in his head in only the most terrible of nightmares.

The voice spoke aloud, through Dean's mouth. "Sorry Dad-" The evil thing said. "Just had a bad dream, I guess-"

"Are you sure son?" His father spoke. That doesn't seem like you-"

"Yeah, pop. No biggy-"

"Allah-" Jon said, looking at him. Dean never called his father Pop. It was either Dad, or Sir.

Dean flinched something horrible.

His mind went blank after that, waking up on the floor in the corner, staring at the wall, much like Leah was now. He felt like his back was breaking from his heavy heart. Sam was stayed in the corner, and had watched Dean. Sam was hopelessly hopeful, and Dean was just hopeless enough. Images plagued his mind, driving him crazy, forgetting everything but his thoughts. He adged years in those two weeks basing the rest of his life on them. He was such a lost case then, beating the shit out of Dad and Sam several times a day out of desparity. When not doing that, he lay in the corner crying for hours at a time, sleeping barely, eating only a few spoonfuls.

He didn't stand a chance, and then one day, his memories started coming back. No longer was he plagues by those inner demons. They were still there, vivid as ever but he seemed more able to push them away and overcome them. His mental state improved but physically, he still had the strength of a six year old. It took his a long time to gain back all the weight that he had lost, almost 20 pounds, but he did eventually and went back to hunting.

Leah, though. She had a rough childhood, but not as psycically or even mentally as straining as Dean's. He was worried about her almost beyond words, but just as he was about to walk over to her she flinched and muttered "I have to pee-"

A smirk spread across his face. She had talked, moved. Made voice contact with Dean. She was sronger than he had thought, she was going to pull through. From cheek to cheek he was full of happiness, as he watched the red alarm clock switch numbers. Four fifty six, seven, eaight, nine-"

Dean got up, slightly concerned as he knocked on the sturdy wood bathroom door. "Leah, are you al right?"

No answer. The door was thick. She probably couldn't hear the knock. He pounded on the door. "Leah, are you al right?" he said louder. Sam shifted in his sleep. His movements were muffled as he opened his eyes.

"Leah, open the door!" Sam got up, seeing Dean pounding on the door fervently. "Leah!"

"Leah, open up!" Sam said, pounding on the door as Dean backed up and kicked the door, kicking the doorknob one, two, three times the door flew open, hitting the wall behind it.

Sam stood back, horrified as being huddled in the corner of the tiny bathroom was Leah, curled up in a ball, a pool of blood underneath her.

"Leah, baby?" Dean said, holding her in his arms. He saw her wrists both sliced open with one of his razors. "Leah, what'd you do?"

She looked into his eyes. "I'm so tired, Dean-" She wispered.

"No!" Dean said as he ripped off a piece of his sirt, hopelessly mopping up the blood on the floor, insanely trying to pump it back into Leah's body. God, there was so much blood. "You have to stay awake, baby. Al right?"

Leah's eyes met his as her face spread into a smile across her face. It was so unusual what she said."Take my hands, they're small I know, but they're not yours they are my own. They're not yours, they are my own. We are never broken."

"Leah, stop talking. Just rest-" Dean said, covered in her blood. "Just rest-"

"We are never broken-"

"Please Leah!"

"I love you-" She wispered. Her eyes closed for a moment. "I love you-" and then she was silent.

"Leah, please. Wake up!" Dean spoke, still trying to mop up her blood as Sam just stood there, horrified.

"Leah?" Dean said again as he hit her face gently. "Leah. Leah, please wake up-" He was nearly hysterical. "Leah-" He repeated, a sob catching in his throat. "I need you-"

But she was gone. "Leah!" he yelled, clutching her lifeless body, bringing her close to him.

And he sobbed.

----------

Sorry it took me so long to update.

The story's not over.

R&R.

Aiden.


	10. The Record Wont Stop Skipping

Chapter Ten

The Record Won't Stop Skipping

--------------

It was hours before he could pry Dean's blood soaked body away from Leah, him looking pissed off as he sat himself into the drivers seat of the car, put the key into the ignition, and began to drive.

Sam didn't know what to do or say as the miles passed- didn't know what. God, this was just so hard. After an hour he called Quinn, who had preformed the autopsies on all of the girls, and told him of Leah's body.

Dean said nothing, just drove at speeds insane even for Sam.

Finally, he and his brother had something in common. They had both lost loves to the supernatural. After he had lost Jess, there was nothing Dean or anyone could say to make it better, and the know that this situation was the same. After an hour and a half, he stifled a sentence. "Dean- where are we going?"

"To California?"

"Why?"

"To beat Dad's ass-"

"Why?"

"Because this is his fault. Mom is his fault- Jessica is his fault- he did it all." Dean had always looked up to his father, but now his voice was full of spite and hatred. "Made us do all this bullshit for him while he is off on some wild goose chase." Dean beeped the horn, cursing madly at the driver in front of them, before passing, and then he fell silent.

What was Sam soposed to say? There was nothing that the could say. He was just confused, so confused.

He felt like Dean needed someone to blame.

He had banished the demon back to hell, and he knew full well that the demon hadn't killed Leah. Ultimately, she and taken her life into her own hands, though Dean didn't want to believe that. Didn't want to believe that Leah was capable of doing such a thing, so he was going to blame his Dad.

There was something that Dean wasn't telling Sam. He could always tell, but he didn't pry, mostly because he valued his body, and didn't want to do anything rash that would cause it harm. Sam turned on the radio, because he knew that Dean wouldn't protest. As the miles passed on the speedometer, the expressions on Dean's face would change, too. With every passing minute his face held more sorrow on it. Sam didn't turn on the usual ACDC tunes, but turned on a soft rock station. A woman was talking soulfully with a voice to kill even the biggest inner demons.

Dean blocked all the music out of his head. It hurt so bad, all over. Just to keep on breathing set a shot of pain into his heart. God- she was gone. Gone. As he repeated the words in his mind, trying to face the reality. Trying to get them to stick. He almost lost focus of the road, and heard Sam say something as the car swerved off the road, though he said nothing.

The moon illuminated the night as it began to rain. It was like heaven was crying for Leah, for the world. For all the people that would never get to experience her grace and beauty, the way she never judged anyone, or got frustrated. She always made the best out of everything, how she loved life.

His heart ached.

---------

Flashback

---------

"You don't believe in God?" Leah said, as she looked at him, astonished.

"No-" Dean smiled as that astonished look on her face became even more innocent and nieve. "Al right, OK." Dean smiled. "Then what to you believe in?"

"I believe in people-" Leah said as she smiled, looking up into the nights sky, on the outskirts of Boston. The air smiled like December. "and myself. I belive in the good of man kind, and doing what is right-" He smiled grew a little larger. That sexy smile. "And- I believe in love-"

Dean smirked. "Don't tell me that your one of those saps who believe in love at first sight-"

"Sure, why not?" Leah said, smiling. God, how he loved that smile. "I think that out there, there's someone for everyone. People need people, Dean, 'cause without them, we turn cold-"

"Don't you think thats a little corny?" Dean asked. "That as soon as you meet someone, you just know that your going to be together?"

"Not at all" Leah said, as he eyes went back to the ground. "I think that people should get to experience happiness in it's truest form, and that is love-"

"Leah!"

"Al right- It's a little corny-" She laughed. "But it's nice to have in the back of your mind that no matter how bad things get, somewhere someone is destined to make you happy, to be there for you-"

"I don't fall for that crap-" Dean said.

"Maybe you should have a little more faith in people, Dean-"

---------

End

---------

He should of known then that she was the one. The way her hand fit ever so perfectly into his. The way she seemed to know just what to say.

She was the only one who ever really knew him at all.

--------

Flashback X2

--------

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Dean asked as Leah pulled him onto the bed of their hotel room.

"Dean?" She said as their lips met.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." She smiled as Dean turned on top of her, their lips never separating.

As they explored the layouts of each others mouths, they were so wrapped up in that first kiss, the hotness and passion of it, that Dean hardly noticed when his shirt was pulled over the top of his head.

They were both hot and sweaty, and the silence in the air reeked of shyness. All of their moves made up for that, though.

Maybe that's why sex meant so much. Because you were exposing all of your deepest insecurities and flaws, but for once you didn't care because you were so wrapped up in the other person.

--------

End

-------

That night had changed Dean's life and he knew that he would never be the same.

That wasn't the first time that the had had sex, but it was the first time that he had made love.

Dean felt a lump in the back of his throat as he thought of the two weeks after that night. He looked at Sam, who was staring at the road.

"She was pregnant, you know-"

"What?" Sam asked, full of disbelief. He didn't know that they had gone that far.

"Yeah." Dean said, thinking. "I guess it's true what they say, how it only takes once-"

"I- um- yeah-" Sam said, trying to find the words.

"That's about the reaction I had when she told me-" Dean said, "She wasn't upset, though. Not like most girls would be. I think that she was mostly embarrassed. I think she felt like she had let me down.

--------

Flashback X3

--------

"Your what?" Dean said as he felt his eyes going to the back of his head. "I- um- yeah."

"Wow, Dean Winchester, Speechless. Imagine that..." Leah stated.

"Well...I...Yeah-" He repeated, remaining wuite for a few minutes. "What are we going to do?"

"I want to keep it-"

'Then I do, too."

"And I'm naming her Charlotte, as Dean if you protest so help me god, I will-"

"Her?" Dean asked. "What if it's a boy?"

"Then it's going to suck having a name like Charlotte. But it's a girl. I just know it-"

"How?"

"I just do-" She smiled as she sat down next to him. "Hey Dean?"

"Yeah, hon-"

"Thanks for not leaving-"

"I could never do that-" he said as he kissed the top of her head.

"And Dean-" She asked again as Dean scooted up on the bed. She layed her head on his shoulder.

"Shh..." Dean said, closing his eyes-"

"It was a lot more fun getting into this situation then I imagine getting out will be-"

Dean laughed. "It was pretty fun, wasn't it-"

"Hey Dean-"

"Leah, your cheapening the moment-"

"Your going to be a great dad-"


End file.
